


Baby Steps

by the_tenth_muse1



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tenth_muse1/pseuds/the_tenth_muse1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Dyson get caught up in a storm of someone else's making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> my first Lost Girl fic, so hopefully everyone's in character. :o)

A winter storm had sprung up out of nowhere, making the road almost impossible for Bo to see through the near whiteout conditions. As heavy as a Camaro was, it had crap traction in the icy conditions.

“You need new tires.”

Dyson’s tense comment made Bo scowl. “Don’t insult my baby.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Dyson muttered. “At least not until after it kills us.”

Bo glared at him and said, “You didn’t have to come with me.”

“Yes, I did.”

Bo looked back at the road and settled for glaring at it instead. She hated it when Dyson was right, even in the best circumstances. Throw in a three hour drive one way to return a ‘lost’ sprite to its original woods while it shed scales or whatever it was all over her back seat and it was definitely not the best circumstances. “We should have taken your car.”

“You wanted to drive.”

“Shut up.”

Dyson chuckled and just like that – damn it – the tension broke and Bo was fighting a grin. It was far too early days into their Friends With Benefits arrangement for them to be so comfortable with one another. Maybe it was just the novelty of knowing she wouldn’t kill him when they had sex.

 _Maybe it’s just him._ The treacherous thought popped up and she scowled again, silently reminding herself that they were nothing more than FWB. His decision.

A dark shape in the white was suddenly just _there_ in the middle of the road. Bo had a brief glimpse of a terrified young girl’s face as she slammed on the brakes and spun the wheel. The Camaro responded instantly, but ice under her wheels sent them spinning in the opposite direction. They hit an old wooden stump doubling as a supposed guard rail and went off the road. She caught sight of Dyson bracing himself against the dash and door, jaw clenched shut. Then they were sliding downhill, the car completely out of her control no matter how Bo fought with the steering wheel and brakes.

Everything ended abruptly when the car slammed into something large enough that Bo was flung forward despite the seatbelt. Her head slammed into the steering wheel and her last conscious thought was, _Maybe I should get airbags installed._

*  *  *  *

It was the cold that penetrated first. Then the throbbing in her head and ache across her chest. An icy wind blew across her and Bo groaned, mumbling, “Shut the damn window, Kenz.”

Bo opened her eyes and frowned in confusion at the cracked windshield in front of her. She slowly looked around and saw she was in the middle of a forest somewhere with snow piled high around the car. A massive tree was directly in front, clearly what had stopped the car.

 _Car accident,_ her befuddled mind suggested.

Her neck protested as she continued to look around. Something wasn’t right, aside from the obvious. There was blood on the seat beside her, but no one in the near vicinity that she could see. Bo tried to take off her seatbelt, but the damn thing was jammed. She carefully lifted her leg, groaning again at the pain the movement triggered, and pulled a small dagger from her boot. It took longer than usual to cut herself free with all the pain, but she managed it.

Getting out of the car took even longer; the door was jammed just as badly as the seatbelt and Bo ended up climbing out of the window, dropping into the snow because she couldn’t move her left leg properly. Bo laid there a few seconds before forcing herself to climb to her feet. Hypothermia would solve nothing.

Once standing, Bo groaned again… this time at the apparent death of her car. The hood was a V around the tree which meant the engine was toast and that she was stuck there unless she walked. First, though, she had to find whoever had been sitting in the passenger’s seat. She was almost sure it wasn’t Kenzi, but couldn’t remember who it was.

Bo slogged through the knee-high snow around the car to the other side. The oddest tracks waited there. At first, it looked like a person had dropped out of the window in much the same way she had and stumbled around a few steps. Then it looked like an animal wandered around for a while. Stranger still, the blood trail stopped where the animal tracks began. Strangest of all, she found a man’s clothes littered nearby.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in warning and Bo turned quickly to find a wolf standing a few feet away. It was large, white and gray, and had bizarrely yellow eyes in the darkness. Bo didn’t move as she thought, _Great. First my car dies and now I’m going to get eaten._

The wolf walked forward through the tracks it had already made, stopping nearby and sitting back, looking up at her with its head tilted curiously. It yelped at her, but didn’t make any threatening movements or growls.

Bemused, Bo said, “Good wolfie. Just, stay there.”

Its head tilted the other way and it yelped again before standing and walking a short distance away, looking back at her. It waited there, yellow eyes staring at her.

Bo’s eyebrows lifted. “What’re you, the Lassie of wolfkind?”

It growled and walked a little further before stopping again and barking at her.

“Right. Well, I guess a friendly wolf’s not the most bizarre thing I’ve dealt with lately,” Bo muttered. She followed it slowly, trudging through the snow and wondering if she’d finally lost her mind.

They didn’t walk far, but it was long enough in the bitter cold for Bo to be shivering violently by the time they reached what looked to be the wolf’s den. She hesitated a few feet from the cave’s mouth, arms folded tight over her chest to conserve warmth.

The wolf barked again, urgently, and trotted inside the cave.

Bo dithered for another minute, but then it started snowing again and she thought, _Certain death by freezing out here or possible death by going into a wolf’s den. Live dangerously, right?_

She grabbed a large branch and walked slowly into the cave. The temperature rose at least fifteen degrees a few feet from the entrance and she sighed in relief. It was still cold, but not die-from-it cold. The cave opened up about ten feet from the entrance into a larger cave. The fire would have been strange enough to encounter, but the tall, naked, blond man right next to it was a little more than she could take for the night.

Bo brought the branch up and snapped, “Who are you?”

His eyebrows rose and he asked, “You don’t recognize me?”

“Should I?”

“Yeah. Dyson. We’re… friends.”

Something flickered around the edge of her memory and she lowered the branch. “Friends?”

“With benefits,” he elaborated, amusement lighting his pale blue eyes. “I’m fae, like you. You can’t kill me. Not by having sex anyhow. You come around when you’re injured to heal yourself, among other things.”

Bo frowned, but the fire was too much to resist. She dropped the branch as she walked over to warm up by the fire. It wasn’t like she didn’t have a couple of knives hidden away if she needed them. “So you were in my car?”

Dyson nodded. “There was a girl in the road. You swerved to miss her and went over the side of the road. You must have hit your head pretty hard not to remember me.”

Bo snorted and said, “You’re that memorable, huh?”

Dyson smiled. “I like to think so.”

There _was_ something familiar about the cadence of their conversation, but Bo wasn’t quite ready to cozy up to someone she didn’t know. She stood next to the fire and asked, “How long do you think the storm will go on?”

Dyson shrugged said, “Could be the rest of the night or longer. I’m not exactly a weather witch.”

Bo frowned at him. “Those exist?”

“Yes. I was going to ask if you’d pissed one off, but with your memory gone, that’s not going to work,” Dyson said. He walked over to her, hands up. “Look, you’re hurt. If you don’t want to take care of your injuries in the usual way, at least just take some life force from me to heal yourself. It might help your memory, too.”

Bo hesitated, but he didn’t seem dangerous to her gut and she’d trusted that for a long time. The only thing she couldn’t trust about herself was that damned hunger. Only that didn’t seem to be a problem here.

Dyson closed the distance between them, keeping a mere six inches away. He smiled and teased, “C’mon, Bo. You haven’t turned me down yet.”

It was the warm, almost caring look in his eyes that sealed it. Bo lifted a hand and rested it on the back of his neck, drawing him down. She didn’t mean to kiss him, but he pressed their mouths together as soon as she was close enough. It sparked that too-familiar hunger deep inside and without even thinking about it, Bo opened to the kiss. Their tongues slid together and his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tight as he deepened the kiss hungrily. Bo’s own hunger rose up, fierce and almost overwhelming. She grabbed hold of his hair and twisted sharply to regain control, making him gasp with the pain.

The heat that flowed between them was incredible. She groaned in need and pulled from him, drinking down the heady life force and feeling it sink into her. When his large hands gripped her ass and lifted, Bo’s legs automatically went around his waist and her arms around his neck. The kiss took over everything and she drew more and more from him. He moaned into her mouth and slammed her against the cave wall, practically devouring her in return. She ground down against him, already wet and aching inside.

 _So much for just a kiss,_ she thought. Bo broke off the kiss, desperate for air, and ordered, “Pants, off.”

He lowered her enough so that she could shove off her jeans and underwear, and then pulled her right back up again. She cried out in pleasure when his cock thrust inside her without warning. Her fingers dug into his back and she rode him as much as he fucked into her. It was an incredibly synchronized moment, moving almost as one to reach the ever elusive release.

And then he bit her, hard, on the side of her throat. Bo came, clenching around his cock and moaning into his mouth. Dyson rabbited into her and then came, grinding in deep as he panted harshly.

It took a few minutes for them to recover and he slowly let her down to her feet, shaft slipping from her with a slick sound that made her shiver. He kissed her again, slow and easy, soothing, and her eyes closed as she returned it just as gently.

Bo not only felt completely healed, but all memories were intact when the kiss ended. She smiled up at Dyson and said, “Hey there.”

He smiled back and said, “You remember me.”

“Apparently the only way I can forget you is to get hit on the head,” she teased, running a hand over his chest.

“I’m surprisingly okay with that.”

“Me too.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then Dyson stepped back. “Okay. I’m going to get my clothes, so stay put and I’ll be back.”

Bo nodded and reached for her own clothes, using her underwear to clean herself off before pulling on her pants. She sat by the fire as she waited for Dyson to return, yawning occasionally as her body demanded rest. She always felt awesome after sex with Dyson.

_Maybe that should tell you something._

Bo made a face at herself and then jumped in fright when her phone rang. She scrambled to answer it. “Kenzi?”

Kenzi demanded, “Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back ages ago. You promised me pizza, Bo. A BFF doesn’t reneg on pizza.”

“Kenzi, we were in an accident!” Bo said, relieved that her phone worked and cursing herself for not checking it as soon as she got her health back. “We’re about an hour outside the city, trapped in the storm. My poor car is toast.”

“Okay first, what storm? And B, not the Camaro!” Kenzi wailed.

“The storm. Blizzard? Major white out? Can’t see a foot in front of your face?”

“Did you piss off a weather witch?”

“Why am I the only one who didn’t know those existed?”

“That’s okay, I got this. I’ll head over to Trick’s and see what we can do. Stay put, Kemosabe, the cavalry’s on the way.”

Bo grinned and said, “Thanks, Kenz.”

Dyson trotted into the cave just then, clothes and a plastic bag in his mouth, and stopped by the fire. He dropped the clothes and then shook himself free of the snow, dousing her in it.

“Hey!” Bo exclaimed.

Kenzi asked, “What?”

Bo rolled her eyes and said, “Nothing. Dyson’s being a dog.”

Dyson transformed back and asked, “Your phone works?”

“Apparently,” Bo said. “Call me when you figure this out, Kenz.”

“Roger dodger!”

Bo disconnected and then shut the phone off to conserve the battery. Looking at Dyson, she said, “Kenzi thinks I pissed off a weather witch, too.”

Dyson grinned as he got dressed. “You do have the worst luck that way.”

“Ha ha.”

“Who’s joking?”

Bo made a face at him, but accepted his arm around her waist and leaned against him. “She’s going to talk to Trick and see what they can do about it since we’re stuck. We are stuck, right?”

“The snow’s not going to let up any time soon, no,” Dyson confirmed, pulling her in snugly, “but we’re okay for a while. I grabbed the snack bag while I was there and we’ve got enough firewood to last the night.”

Bo yawned and said, “I’m going to get some sleep, since I don’t have to worry about a concussion anymore. You should too.”

“I will,” Dyson agreed, kissing the top of her head.

Warm and semi-comfortable, Bo stared into the fire for a while and drifted. It was almost scary how easy it was with Dyson. They were stranded in the middle of a magical blizzard, but she wasn’t worried about their fates. In the short time they’d known each other, they’d faced worse and would – probably – face worse than this again. That was fine. They’d be together for a long time.

Bo flailed awake at the thought, accidentally clipping Dyson in the face with her fist.

“What the hell?” Dyson demanded, rubbing his nose.

Bo flushed and said, “Sorry.”

Dyson shook his head and pulled her in close again. “Go to sleep.”

Bo curled up against him again, but the drowsiness was totally gone.

A few minutes later, Dyson sighed and said, “Why don’t you check your phone?”

“Good idea,” Bo said, drawing away a bit to grab it and turn it on. A voicemail waited for her in Kenzi’s cheerful voice.

“Hey, Bo. I hope you and dogman are being sanitary out there in the wild.”

Bo rolled her eyes.

“So, Trick found the weather witch and wow did you step in it. He convinced her to call off the storm so you could get home to apologize to her, that it would be more satisfying to her than killing you. Probably the humiliation thing. Good thing Succubuses… Succubusi? Anyhoo. You don’t do shame, so that works, right? I’m on the way with Hale and a tow truck. Keep your phone on so he can track you. See ya soon girlfriend!”

Bo looked at Dyson and asked, “You heard?”

He nodded and stood up, offering his hand down.

She took it and stood, walking to the mouth of the cave while he put out the fire. Sure enough, the storm had ended, leaving them with drifts to get through, but warmer temperatures.

Dyson walked up beside her and caught her hand in his. “We should head back to the car.”

Bo nodded and started to pull her hand free, but changed her mind.

 _Baby steps,_ she thought. _Let’s see what happens._

They walked out into the snow together.


End file.
